


Warriors - Raging Rivers

by corviidmoon



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corviidmoon/pseuds/corviidmoon
Summary: im gonna pretend ik what to put here uhm hi i dont use ao3 dont look at me anywaysthis is just a funky little story following my warriors oc who i think is pretty swag even though i hate him grrr anywaysuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hope you guys like this idk how ao3 works help mealso ill make allegiances later :smile:
Kudos: 2





	Warriors - Raging Rivers

Two cats sat in the nursery, their fur shimmering with starlight. “So… which one?” The white she-cat spoke up. The black tom sitting next to her looked at the kits. He seemed deep in thought. The she-cat rolled her eyes, walking over to one of the queens. She touched her tail tip to the small dark gray kit.

“What about her? She seems like she’d be good.” She mewed. The tom shook his head. “Hmm… No. Not her.” He sighed. The she-cat looked at the calico tom. “What about him?” She asked. The tom simply shook his head. “Springbreeze, we’re looking for a kit who will be able to handle the abilities given to them.” He meowed. 

Springbreeze snorted. “Well he seems fine!” She protested. “I don’t understand why we have to be so specific, Houndstrike.” Houndstrike shook his head. “It’s what Foreststar asked for. He wanted a kit that would be able to handle the abilities.” He looked towards the calico tom. “That poor kit wouldn’t be able to handle it.” He sighed.

Springbreeze rolled her eyes. She turned towards the cream she-cat and laid her tail on the small gray tom. “What about him?” She purred. “He seems like he’d be good, I can feel it.” Houndstrike shook his head.  
“No. There’s something… off about that one.” He shuddered. She looked up. “What do you mean?” She asked.

Houndstrike shook his head, the fur along his back rising. “There’s something about that kit. I can feel it.” He growled. Springbreeze sighed. “Well? What is it?” She groaned impatiently.  
“That kit has a dark future ahead of him.” He drew his lips back in a snarl. Springbreeze’s green eyes widened. “But he’s only a kit! How could he possibly be a bad cat in the future.” She turned towards him. “He looks so peaceful. I refuse to believe that he could ever be bad.” 

Houndstrike rolled his eyes.  
“You say that about every cat who’s your kin.” He growled. Springbreeze turned towards him, her fur bristling. “Of course I do! I refuse to believe any cat who’s my kin could ever be bad! You can’t say the same.” She spat. Houndstrike’s eyes widened. He growled, his hackles raising. Springbreeze unsheathed her claws, but before the two had time to strike, a tiny mewl came from behind her. 

They both turned their heads, their eyes wide. The tiny gray kit, his green eyes wide and shining like emeralds.  
At that moment, both Springbreeze and Houndstrike rushed out of the nursery, both of them leaping into the sky and disappearing. The kit ran outside to follow them, but he saw nothing. Just the stars twinkling above him. He huffed with disappointment, walking back into the nursery and curling up with his brother. He tried to fall back asleep, but he could only think about the strange cats.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i lichrally cannot write to save my life if this sucks i am so sorry dont look at me ever


End file.
